1000 years
by habbo
Summary: Complete Tidus wasn't only dream to become real the whole of Zanarkand has come back and with it his cousin it all connects with someone from the farplane RR plz
1. Default Chapter

A 1000 years

Our story takes places 1000 years back in time after ffx-2. I've tried to keep the characters to the same personalities as best as I can, so there will be no swearing sorry! Also I haven't mentioned his name to keep the ff feel. This is also my first story so be kind.

"Oh no not this dream again (Yuna's nightmare)" thinks Adelle. She sees two people the girl she recognises as a summoner she doesn't know why but every time she meets a new summoner she knows who they are because she can feel it in her heart. This time in her dream she could see the man for the first time who was running with the girl. "My.... Cousin? But how? why?" thinks Adelle loads of questions start to sweep into her mind. She sees the girl fall down they were obviously running away from something and Adelle knew what and Adelle wished that the end would be different. Her cousin took the girl's hand and pulled her back up and they kept on running. Then the dream became fuzzy. "Please don't I want to wake up thought Adelle. Then the picture became clear, the lights flashed on, her cousin and the girl are seen standing together and staring into each other's eyes, then there were gunshots.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" screams Adelle as she has suddenly woken up. Adelle finds herself in her room in Bevelle, it wasn't exactly home but what could she do Sin had destroyed Zanarkand two years ago. Adelle had escaped to Bevelle with her friends and her Aunt, but her cousin was no where to be seen, Adelle had last heard that her cousin had been running towards the creature with Auron. Adelle was 3 years older than her cousin, she has long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was quite tall and at times she could be shy to show her feelings. "It was just like 12 years ago" Adelle thought "when uncle Jecht disappeared"

"Did you have that dream again?" said Katy she looked at Adelle with a worried expression. Katy was normally hyper (think of another Rikku) all the time but it was a change for Adelle to see her look so worried. Katy had short black hair and brown eyes, she was the same age as Adelle but for her height she looked younger.

"Yeah but this time I could see my cousin" said Adelle

"Really! You sure your alright? Maybe you haven't got over your cousin's death." said Katy

"Maybe, but I thought I had accepted it" Adelle said as she sits up in her bed. Katy ponders for a moment.

"Or maybe...... the dolphins are trying to tell you something!" exclaimed Katy at her new discovery.

"What makes you say that?" asked Adelle

"Well, when you were asleep I thought I saw your dolphin necklace was glowing and floating in mid air." said Katy. Adelle wasn't surprised when she heard this because she saw her necklace float and glow loads of times but it was normally when she was using power when it did this, because you see Adelle is a dolphin summoner. Adelle started to think back to when she got the necklace.

"It was two years ago when I got this necklace" said Adelle

**Flashback**

"Me too" said a little boy

"Take it easy." said Adelle's cousin. Adelle had just come out of the door when she saw her cousin signing Blitzballs. She smiled as she thought how good life was, and then She remembered.

"It's the Jecht memorial cup today how could I forget?" she said and she ran back into her room to get ready for the match which was going to start in 10 minutes. She stopped in her tracks as she saw an old man on her bed. "I'm sorry if I sound rude but what are you doing in my room?" asked Adelle

"I haven't much time but I want you to have this." said the old man and he gave Adelle a gold necklace with a gold dolphin hanging from the chain. "You will need this after the game"

"Huh?" said Adelle

"You see you are destined to be a dolphin Summoner" said the Old man

"A dolphin what?" said Adelle but the old man continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"A dolphin summoner has the power to give happiness to people for when dark times approach. Not only that they also give a final wish to a summoner who is going to bring the calm. For example if their lover is dead they may wish to be with them for ever. Also a dolphin summoner protects summoners and sends lost souls to the farplane. I have come back in time to tell you to not to be afraid trust the dolphins and they will come in the hour of need, also you will disappear in two years time. (this is why a dolphin summoner was never mentioned) Also..." said the man but he was cut off.

"So your telling me I can do miracles and that people just vanish into thin air, you've lost it" said Adelle and she made her way to the door

"Your uncle vanished did he not and any way I'm saying that you are going to vanish not the people of Spira and where I come from without a dolphin summoner the summoners had to learn a dance called the sending" said the man and with that he burst into pryflies

"What on Spira?" said Adelle she didn't ponder anymore she put the necklace around her neck and raced down through Zanarkand to see the game.

**Back to reality**

"Spira calling Adelle are you in." called Katy

"Sorry I was thinking about the necklace" said Adelle "Anyway there is defiantly a connection"

"Yeah when you were first having these dreams you were really confused" said Katy

" That's because it was blurry at the beginning" said Adelle "Also I think the girl is a real person and is a summoner that's why the necklace is glowing but I have no idea about my cousin"

"I think I can answer that" said Stacey as she strolled into the room. Stacey was a year older but a true friend. She had green eyes and long brown hair she was wearing jeans and a T shirt. "Have you forgotten Delly it's the memorial concert for your uncle Jecht and your cousin".

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Adelle. Today was the memorial concert, Adelle was going to sing and as the Jecht memorial cup didn't go so well two years ago, everybody decided that it would be a good idea to do the two together. After all they were father and son. Also people from Zanarkand who knew Adelle thought that this would help her accept his death. Adelle knew that with her power this will be a concert to remember.

The Al bead had helped a lot, they had rebuilt the stadium in Zanarkand, they had this time because High summoner Yunalesca had brought the calm not so long ago. Everyone thought that this was the only time to do it, and it was in the perfect place. But still Adelle wasn't sure about this.

"He had hated his father" thought Adelle

**Flashback**

"You do that shot like this!" said Jecht and he performed the Jecht shot mark three. "You can't do it kid, but don't worry my boy, everyone can't do it that's cause I'm the best!" exclaimed Jecht, and Adelle's cousin ran off somewhere.

"He's going to end up hating you." Adelle said. As she walked up to him.

"Why? I'm the best no one hates me." said Jecht

"Your fans won't and Aunt doesn't but he will if you keep showing off like that." replied Adelle

"You don't know what your saying kid" said Jecht and with that he walked off to sign more blitz balls.

**Back to reality**

"He did hate his father in the end" thought Adelle. "I hadn't been able to give Lady Yunalesca the final wish, that was because my power was too weak I was new to the dolphin summoning, but with more training I will be able to give summoners what they want" thought Adelle. But the only thing she couldn't give was to stop the final aeon from killing the summoners. Adelle had to keep that fact to the back of her mind. Adelle remembered that after the attack on Zanarkand she did a lot of work, but it didn't feel like work to her because it was mostly the dolphins jumping around sending souls to the farplane.

"Hey you better get ready" said Stacey

"Yeah lets party" said Katy who was now jumping up and down on the bed.

"Whoa!" said Adelle and with that she fell off the bed "Ouch" said Adelle

"Whoopsy" said Katy and she jumped off the bed and helped Adelle up "Nice Jammies" giggled Katy. Adelle stood up she was wearing her jeans and her favourite top with the Zanarkand Abes symbol on she also had trainers on.

"Hey I was flat out last night" exclaimed Adelle she had cheered up now.

"Here change into this for the concert" said Stacey and she handed Adelle a blue outfit with brown boots.

"Lenne's dress, but where did you get this?" said Adelle. She was a great fan of Lenne but when she had heard she had died she wouldn't come out of her room for weeks.

"It was in her will" said Stacey "She wanted the next big songstress to have this and everyone thought that you deserved this, so here you are"

"Wow this party is getting bigger, this is so cool!" exclaimed Katy who was inspecting the dress closely.

"You guys go on ahead I'll meet you at the entrance of Bevelle" said Adelle and with that her friends left the room. Adelle stood there for a moment not believing what had just happened. "Does everyone really know me that much" thought Adelle. She knew that she was quite well known in Zanarkand but all around Spira she hadn't expected that. She chose to forget about the crowds which might appear at this concert. She put the dress on and she slipped on the brown boots. She admired herself in the mirror. For the first time she felt excited about the concert. "This concert is going to be the best, I know you would of enjoyed it cousin" said Adelle and for the first time in ages she started to remember the good times, like how she encouraged her cousin when he was practising blitz ball. She thought on this happy moment.

**Flashback**

12 years ago Adelle was on a beach with her cousin.

"I hate my dad" said her cousin

"I know, but try to understand he's under the influence of drink most of the time so it's not his fault" said Adelle

"I won't!" shouted her cousin.

"O.k. o.k. Here." said Adelle and she placed a Blitzball in the sand "show me what you can do" said Adelle. Her cousin looked at the ball for a moment and then he ran towards it and tried to kick it, but instead he missed the ball and fell over. "You need to get more balance" said Adelle as she pulled her cousin up "I found practising standing on one leg helps" said Adelle. Her cousin started to stand on one leg. At first he wobbled a bit but then he managed to regain his balance. "That's right. Now trying swinging your leg back and fourth" said Adelle. He did as he was told and he was pretty good. "Good" said Adelle her cousin gave Adelle a smile. "Now try kicking the ball but don't run up to it" said Adelle. Her cousin walked up to the Blitzball, and then he swung his leg and kicked the ball a few metres.

"I did it!" exclaimed her cousin

"Well done. Now......." said Adelle.

**Back to Reality**

"Hey you're here! What took you so long." said Katy who was getting fed up.

"She could never wait" thought Adelle "I was uhh thinking" said Adelle.

"Daydreaming more like" said Stacey

"Oh wow that dress so suits you!" exclaimed Katy who was clapping her hands.

"Thank Yevon there is no one else like you Katy!" said Stacey and before Katy could speak,

Adelle giggled "Come on". The three friends walked down through the Macalania Woods.


	2. The Concert

Sorry I couldn't bother to wait for the review because I thought if I put in another chapter I might get more reviews. Don't worry Yuna and the gang will be making an appearance soon they have a big part in this story. In the next chapter defiantly. Anyway I'll answer your questions as best as I can if your confused, after all I'm trying to make this story true to the real thing

"Watch out a fiend" said Stacey

"That's right there are more of them now because of Sin" said Adelle

"But Sin is gone" said Katy confused.

"Duh Sin will be reborn soon" said Stacey

"Oh, I knew that" said Katy and the battle begins.

A fiend known as a wild wolf appears before the three girls but before they can attack another 2 wild wolves appear.

"Adelle dolphins now!" shouts Katy

"Katy, Adelle can't call them if there is no water around." said Stacey.

"Yeah but I can use their power" said Adelle and with that she frames the dolphin on her necklace using her hands. "I need a sword" Adelle whispers under her breath. The dolphin starts to glow and float. The nose gets longer and sharper and the tail turns into the handle. Adelle unclips the chain from her neck and in replace of the dolphin is a blue sword with the gold chain hanging from the handle. Adelle strikes the wild wolf without a hitch and the fiend bursts into pryflies.

"Wow" said Katy

"Katy use the machina gun" said Stacey

"Can't Yevon forbids it. It's a new rule so instead I've got some daggers" said Katy "Your not stopping me going to the concert" said Katy to the fiend. The fiend tries to attack her but she dodges it with ease. Katy sticks out her tongue intimidating the fiend.

"Will you kill it already!" shouts Stacey

"O.k. o.k. I was only having fun" said Katy and with that she slices the fiend twice with her daggers and the wolf bursts into pryflies.

"Now for you fiend meet bow and arrow and I don't think you've been introduced." said Stacey and with that she puts the arrow up to her cheek and then she lets go, and fiend is struck by the arrow, and the wolf bursts into pryflies.

"I think we should take the safe road which goes over the Macalania Woods" said Adelle"

"Yeah your right otherwise you're going to be late" said Stacey.

"Yeah and we wouldn't want that" giggled Katy. Adelle frames the sword using her hands and the sword turns into the necklace again. Adelle puts the necklace on and they keep moving.

Soon they get to the calm lands.

"This place gives me the creeps" said Katy

"It should Sin was defeated here with the final aeon" said Stacey

"Ooooo chocobos!" exclaims Katy a lady in a green dress with a symbol of Yevon on came up to the girls with three chocobos.

"Good day mam you can have these chocobos for free if you do one thing for me" said the women

"Anything" replied Adelle

"Can you sign my hat please?" asked the women. Stacey and Katy grinned as Adelle signed the hat.

"You going to see the concert?" asked Adelle

"I'm afraid I can't miss, I've got too much work to do but I'm glad the dress was given to you." said the women and with that she gave the girls the chocobos and headed towards Bevelle.

"Wow I've never ridden a chocobo before!" giggled Katy.

"Well you've got a use for something Adelle" said Stacey sarcastically.

"We'll make great time riding these" said Adelle and with that the girls mounted onto the chocobos and rode towards Zanarkand.

After a while Adelle decided to rest on her Chocobo for a while besides she needed all the energy she could get. Anyway Katy promised to wake her up once they got to Zanarkand.

Adelle saw Zanarkand ruins

"It's The Fayths. They gathered the seperated memories of mine and reshape me. That is probably What Happened." said her cousin.

"It's him!" exclaimed Adelle "but what is he talking about?"

"But... still a dream..." said her cousin.

"That means, One day, You will disappear." said the girl.

"She was in my other dream" said Adelle "She looks sad, wonder why?" Her cousin turned around.

"As long as I cherish of Yuna, and Yuna cherishes me and We cherish each other, there won't be a problem then." said her cousin Yuna hugged her cousin from behind.

"Ahhhh so her name is Yuna, I think I already knew that, but I had to make sure. Awwwwww cute, they would make a cute couple if my cousin was alive. This dream makes a change."thought Adelle

"That is what The Fayths said?" asked Yuna

"Nah, but I like it." said her cousin. Both of them laugh and without warning Yuna pushed Adelle's cousin into the water. The her cousin gets up. "That's not cherishing." said her cousin, Adelle giggled.

"You didn't disappear!" said Yuna and her cousin looks at his hands.

"Mmm!" said Adelle's cousin "It's time to get up"

"Huh!" said Adelle. She had woken up. The three girls were at the edge of Zanarkand. Also the chocobos and stopped to feed.

"I said it's time to get up sleepyhead" said Katy "Did you have the same dream?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Adelle

"The necklace was glowing again" said Stacey. They were both looking at her with a worried expression.

"Don't worry this time I had a nice dream, but it had the same two people in. This time the girl looked different, she still had the braid and her face stayed the same but she was wearing different clothes." said Adelle

"Ooooo what clothes was she wearing?" asked Katy.

"Ummmmmm I didn't really get a good look but she was wearing black boots, a piece of blue cloth was hanging over one of her legs oh and the weird thing was on her top she had uncle Jecht's symbol on..... And the top was pink I think. Any way I did catch her name it's Yuna." said Adelle

"What oooona is her name." said Katy

"No Yuna" said Adelle

"You sure she's a real person?" said Katy

"I told you I could feel what she was she was feeling or what she would of felt, if it was true. I can only do that to summoners you know that." said Adelle.

"Even so it still sounds like that you haven't accepted that he is dead" said Stacey.

"I know....." said Adelle "Why can't I let go" said Adelle

"Don't worry Adelle that's what the concert is for" said Stacey.

"Yeah so lets go and party!" said Katy

"What about the fiends thou" said Adelle

"The Al bead are taking care of that. They will make sure that no fiends will enter the stadium while you are singing." said Katy. It was thanks to Katy learning the Al Bead language that all of this was possible, it was Katy's idea to do the concert because she couldn't stand to see Adelle wake up with the same dream over and over.

"It looked like it was already working at least the dream last time wasn't the same one" thought Katy

"Lets go" said Adelle The chocobos were ready to go. The girls made their way down to the Zanarkand Ruins. As they went through Zanarkand Adelle thought "it's weird how Zanarkand is in Ruins and the only thing standing is the stadium".

"Don't expect the stadium to be there forever Adelle" said Stacey

"Why not?" asked Adelle

"The Al bead are going to take it down once the concert's finished to stop Sin from coming back to finish off Zanarkand." said Katy

"Oh o.k." said Adelle she had been hoping that the Stadium would stay here forever.

Finally the girls arrived at the Stadium, it had taken a day but they were here. They got off the chocobos.

"Owie my bum hurts" said Katy.

"Katy we should get in after all we have front row seats." said Stacey

"O.k. we'll see you later Adelle" said Katy and with that they tied up the chocobos to the nearest post and went inside the Stadium, but because of everyone talking and Adelle was busy signing things she didn't hear Katy.

"Doesn't that dress look lovely on her"

"I heard that dress used to be Lenne's"

"You don't say"

"Can you sign this please?" asked a little girl

"O.k. but this is really the last one I need to get ready" said Adelle and with that she went back stage of the Stadium.

"10 minutes till we start are you ready Adelle" said a voice on the overhead speakers

"Yeah I'm ready" said Adelle and with that she stood on a small circle platform. "I wonder who's voice is on those speakers" thought Adelle. The platform rose up to the stage, the fireworks went off and the crowd went wild and she sang this song. (this song is called Heaven and it is by D J Sammy)

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
  
(We're in heaven)  
  
Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
That it's over no,  
You keep me comin' back for more  
  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
(We're in heaven)  
  
Now nothin' could change what you mean to me uh,  
there's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
heaven  
  
Now our dreams are comin' true,  
Through the good times and the bad,  
I'll be standin' there by you  
  
(We're in heaven)  
  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven

As Adelle sang hundreds of pryflies came into the room. The pryflies reacted to Adelle's memories and everyone found themselves in a Blitzball match. It was the Jecht memorial match between the Zanarkand Abes and the Zanarkand Duggles. Also the sun begins to set.

Next chapter starts off with Yuna and Co so remember the more reviews I get the quicker I post the chapters.


	3. The pryaflies

Ok I no I still havent got anymore reviews well actually I've got none but hey I really wanted to put this chap in so here it is, Yuna and the gang hooray. May be now I'll get some reviews.

Meanwhile 1000 years later. Yuna and her lover, are watching the sun go down on the beach in Besaid. Yuna had to keep telling herself that he won't dissappear, because the fayth had brought him back. The Celsius was still at the beach because Rikku had wanted a big party and didn't want to leave.

"The sun... it's pretty" said Yuna

"Yeah" said her lover "But being with you like this.... Well um, what I'm trying to say Yuna is". Yuna giggled.

"It's alright I know that you love me too" said Yuna.

While in the Celcius.

"Shinra fryd eh Spira ec kuehk uh eh Zanarkand? (Shinra what in Spira is going on in Zanarkand?)" asked Brother

"Mudc uv bnovmeac yna kadranehk frana dra cdyteis iact du pa. (Lots of pryflies are gathering where the stadium used to be)" said Shinra

"E lyh caa dryd Shinra! Pid fro? (I can see that Shinra! But why?)" said Brother

"E's zicd y get. (I'm just a kid)" replied Shinra. Brother looks like he's really stress, just when you think your getting somewhere Shinra always replies with that same statement "I'm just a kid".

"Buddy luhdeld Rikku. (Buddy contact Rikku)" said Brother.

"Nukar dryd. (Roger that.)" said Buddy and he contacts Rikku and tells her what's going on.

Rikku runs down the beach from the village towards Yuna and the star Biltzball player.

"Yunie, Yunie!" shouts Rikku as she approaches the couple with Paine, "It was a shame to disturb them, they were in their own little world" thought Rikku.

"Planning another party again?" asked Yuna's lover.

"Hey meanie parties are fun" said Rikku she shakes her head "Anyway there's something going on at Zanarkand" said Rikku Yuna suddenly takes her eyes of the sun and looks at Rikku.

"What is it Rikku?" said Yuna softly

"Well there are loads pryflies gathering at Zanarkand" said Rikku

"Rikku the city was destroyed about a thousand years ago, so there's bound to be lots of pryflies." he said.

"But not this many in one part of Zanarkand" replied Rikku

"What did Shinra say?" asked Paine

"When Brother asked he said "I'm only a kid"" said Rikku sarcastically.

"But it could be anything, we better not jump to conclusions" said Paine as she directed that response to Rikku.

"It is getting late also" said Yuna

"Yeah lets check it out tomorrow" he said.

"But what if...."said Rikku as she was jumping up and down, but Paine cut her off.

"Rikku, it could be a sphere which is attracting the pryflies, that's all, and didn't I say don't jump to conclusions" said Paine

"Yeah but.." said Rikku putting her finger to her face

"oh Rikku" said Paine.

He laughed "You haven't changed a bit Rikku" said the blitz ball player.

"Hey" responded Rikku and everyone laughed, and Rikku after a while joined in. The group made their way back to the village. As they made their way back Rikku contacted Buddy.

"Buddy fa yna kuehk du lralg ed uid disannul yht Paine cyet dryt ed luimt pa y sphere. (Buddy we are going to check it out tomorrow and Paine said that it could be a sphere)" said Rikku.

"oayr ed'c bnupypmo hudrehk. U.g. E'mm damm Brother ujan yht uod. (Yeah it's probably nothing. O.k. I'll tell Brother)" said Buddy and with that he turned the connection off "Brother..." said Buddy, but Brother had already heard, and he came in from the bar without Buddy knowing, until Buddy had turned around. Brother had been to the bar to cool off to stop himself from hitting Shinra, not that he would, but he just didn't want to hear Shrina say "I'm just a kid" Shinra had decided to stay with the Gullwings because he was getting more interested with the pryflies behaviour in Zanarkand.

"E's kmyt dryd Yuna ec rybbo yht E raynt wryd Rikku cyet. (I'm glad that Yuna is happy and I heard what Rikku said.)" said Brother. Buddy chose not to answer and after a while Brother said "Shrina veht uod fryd dra pryflies yna tuehk (Shinra find out what the pryflies are doing) and with that Brother got back into the pilot seat.

The group finally arrive at the village and Wakka came to meet them.

"Something wrong" asked Wakka when he saw Rikku's face, and before anybody could say that it was nothing Rikku told Wakka about the pryflies. "Rikku it's like the farplane over there ya, but if your worried you should go and ask Lu" said Wakka

"Yeah see Wakka thinks there's something wrong so can we go and ask?" asked Rikku

"That isn't what I meant ya" said Wakka

"We're going tomorrow Rikku" said Paine who was getting annoyed with Rikku for dragging other people into the problems which the Gullwings could sort out.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask" said Yuna

"Yeah" said Rikku and she ran towards Lulu's tent where the others followed.

Once there Rikku told Lulu everything.

"Hmm you say the pryflies are gathering in a different part of the ruins."

"Yeah so why is that" said Rikku hurriedly

"I don't know but what I do know is that apparently the only person who could control the pryflies behaviour is the dolphin summoner." said Lulu

"So it's a summoner" said Rikku confused. "That can't be right there are no more summoners now that Sin is defeated.

"Yes but she disappeared a thousand years ago" said Lulu

"So what happened" said the blitz ball player who was now intrigued.

"Well I don't know exactly what happened, but two years after Sin had arrived in Spira, there was a concert, I think it was a memorial concert. Anyway the dolphin summoner was singing and they say that loads of pryflies gathered and in a blink of a eye Zanarkand appeared and went, along with the people who were at the concert, and the people who were at Bevelle who escaped Zanarkand." said Lulu

"Who's they?" asked Yuna

"The Al Bead, when they told the maesters of Yevon what they had seen no one would believe them, they said that the evil Al Bead were spreading rumours, and so the Al Bead were threatened to swear to never tell anyone about this, because if they did their whole race would be killed, and so today only a few Al Bead know about this, I don't know if it's true or not but it would explain why so many summoners had to perform the sending." said Lulu as she shook her head.

"Um.... It would explain why we are hated so much but I'm still confused how do you know about this" said Rikku

"I'm not really sure myself but I think I stumbled across it when I was little." said Lulu

"Was it during Lady Yunalesca's Calm that the dolphin summoner held the concert?" asked Yuna

"mmm" said Lulu as she nodded her head in agreement. "It's getting late all of you better get to bed" said Lulu

"Yeah, you know Rikku you shouldn't ask all of these questions, like I said earlier we're going to check it out tomorrow" said the blitz ball player and with that the group went off to bed.


	4. Transporting To Spira

Yes I know it is short believe me it didn't look this short on the other website I posted it on well it is my first fan fiction and also at the same time I've got college work I'm working on the sequel to this on another website and I'm thinking of doing a completely different ffx-2 story. Anyway enough with that I've got a review whoopee. P.s. You may have notice that some chapters dont have disclaimers my bad sorry I'll try to fix them as soon as I work out how to get back into my stories to put the disclaimer in. Any advice you may have will be greatly received with gratitude.

Disclaimer: I don't own ffx-2 or the song in this chapter all though I think it's a great song. Phew bye bye square enix you cant sue me ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha cough cough water I need water.

**Master of Truth:**Ahh water where was I oh yeah reviews.It does suck having no reviews because you don't know if people are reading your stuff, I try to review other peoples work but my stupid computer keeps blocking the pop up, but I did manage to review one in the end finally. Thnx for the review and here as promised is the next chapter and if you do review again I'll post another one in as quicky as possible. Thnx again for the review.

While back in Zanarkand.

Adelle was singing her heart out and everything felt great to her. Loads of Adelle's memories had been shown and as she started to sing the next song the pryflies went out of the Stadium. (This song is by Avril Lavigne and is called Don't Tell Me)

You held my hand and walked me home I know   
While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh   
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?   
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love cause you're so hard to trust   
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that?   
You're the one who gives it all away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?   
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?   
Don't try to tell me what to do,   
Dont try to tell me what to say,   
Your better off that way

Don't think that your charmin the fact that your arm is now around my neck   
I got you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget   
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset   
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said   
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that, you're the one who, throws it all away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?   
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?   
Don't try to tell me what to do,   
Dont try to tell me what to say,   
Your better off that way

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up but you're no wrong   
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?   
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?   
Don't try to tell me what to do,   
Dont try to tell me what to say,   
Your better off that way

Better off that way   
I'm better off alone anyway

As Adelle sang, she felt like she was performing a wish, she didn't know why but she could feel loads of power enter in her heart. While outside the Stadium the dolphins were jumping around Zanarkand doing flips in the air. The Al Bead who were outside the stadium hadn't seen anything like it. From so much happiness inside the Stadium, the pryflies weaved in and out of the Zanarkand Ruins and as they did so they brought back Zanarkand by reacting on the memories of the people who used to live in Zanarkand.

"Fryd eh Spira ec kuehk uh? (What in Spira is going on?) " asked a young Al Bead girl who was looking around in amazement. Then an evil laugh came from the sky.

"Fru cyet dryd? (Who said that?)" ordered the older Al Bead boy.

"Muug! (Look!)" said another Al Bead and in the sky was a big blue circle which was spiralling in on itself, and in a blink of an eye the city had vanished along with the concert.

Inside the Stadium Adelle had just finished her last song, and the crowd clapped and cheered. But suddenly the lights went out and the ground was rumbling. Adelle could hear the screams of children.

"Earthquake!" shouted someone from the crowd. Everyone was scared, but Adelle knew what to do. She took the necklace from her neck and with her power she turned it to a staff. She twirled the staff this way and that and almost immediately the people in the crowd started to think of happy memories. Through all the chaos Katy headed to the door.

"I have to see what's going on outside!" shouted Katy to Stacey. But Stacey didn't hear her, because Stacey was too busy trying to hold on to something. Katy got to the ground and crawled her way to the door.

Once outside she could see the whole of Zanarkand rebuilt, not only that she could see that the sky was bright blue and spiralling in on itself. Also in the sky she could see a person floating. She couldn't see who the person was but what she did take note of was the weird hairstyle.

"That's a weird hairstyle, their hair kinds of sticks out with two long bits of hair coming down to the waist." thought Stacey. She thought again "Or it could be a hat. Hey I want a hat like that" and the person disappeared in a burst of pryflies. Then she blacked out.


	5. Kidnapped

Way another chapter this is when the action really begins. Again I have delivered another chapter. Iknow that there are other people reading this story so don't be shy review people. I'll do a deal with you guys review my story and I'll review yours.

**Master of Truth: **Thank you again for your lovely review and for the advice although it looks like I'll have to replace those chapters for the disclaimer thingy. Again because of your review I've posted another chapter and I'm gonna read some of your stuff that is if college work doesn't get too heavy oh well anyway enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the teletubbies ewwwww who wants to own them soz my little sis is showing me a book of them. Anyway I don't own ffx-2. But I do own Edith ha ha ha.

1000 years back in the future.  
The gang were asleep and it was early morning, when at the Celcius.  
"Hmmm ehdanacdehk (hmmm interesting)" said Shinra  
"Ryja duo vuoht crusader? (Have you found something?)" asked Buddy  
"Oac, ed caasc dryd cusa uv dra pryflies eh Zanarkand yna huf eh Besaid, pod E'mm gaab yh aoa uh dras (Yes, it seems like some of the pryflies in Zanarkand are now in Besaid, but I'll keep an eye on them)" said Shinra  
"Oui tu dryd Shinra (You do that Shinra)" answered Buddy.  
While at the village the pryflies had made a form of a person and beside him two Guados had appeared. The Guados went into a tent and grabbed Yuna, they put her to sleep before she could say anything. But it was too late the commotion had already woken the blitz ball player. He ran out of the tent, but before he could shout "Seymore!". Maester Seymore had knocked him out with a powerful spell. Seymore smiled and he turned with the Guado and Yuna out of the village.  
While at the beach a women called Edith woke up. She got up and brushed the sand off her. She was wearing a slim white dress with roses lining the bottom of the dress. She had short blonde hair and at the moment had it in a bun, she had blue eyes and was quite tall and she was in her mid 30's. Edith looked around unsure where she was and then she remembered.  
"I know where I am, this looks like Besaid. I was taking a break from the city life in Zanarkand. I was cooking in one of the apartments along the beach when I blacked out" she thought. Edith turned around expecting to see the apartments there, but there was nothing. "Did Sin come back and attacked the Island while I was asleep? But that means that's the end of High Summoner Yunalesca's calm" she thought. Then she heard voices, she climbed to a nearby cliff and hid. She saw four people, two she recognised as some Guados, the girl who was asleep she didn't recognise and the fourth person looked like half Guado and half man. She caught half of the conversation.  
"But will she come sir?" asked one Guado  
"She will take the bait she is a protector of summoners. I will need them both to create a new Sin, she will become Yevon." said Seymore  
"But sir what if....." said the other Guado but Seymore cut in.  
"No more buts you do not want to go back to the farplane do you?" asked Seymore  
"No sir" answered the Guado  
"Well then" said Seymore and Edith watched them go until they were out of site.  
"That poor girl I must find out who she is, there must be a village somewhere nearby." thought Edith, and with that she climbed down the cliff and spotted a chocobo. She grabbed the chocobo and quickly gained its trust. So she mounted on to it and headed for the village at full speed.  
While at the village Rikku had jumped out of bed. Paine was still asleep but Rikku noticed that Yuna's and the Blitzball player's bed was empty.  
"Hey they didn't wake me up. Big meanies." thought Rikku. Then she heard a little girl crying. Rikku went outside, the little girl was crouched down crying. Rikku was about to ask why she was crying when she noticed the person lying down next to her. "Ahhhhh" yelled Rikku and she got in such a fright that she fell down "Owie" she said.  
"What's all the noise ya" asked Wakka but he froze when he saw him. "Lu get out here ya!" said Wakka. Lulu rushed out of the tent and when she saw him she froze for a moment, but then she went over to him and she put her hand over his face. By this time everyone was awake in the village, even Paine. Paine looked round  
"Where's Yuna?" she asked Rikku. But Rikku didn't answer she was still looking at him. The mother of the girl who was still sobbing rushed over to her child picked her up and went inside the nearest tent. Everyone had gathered around for a closer look.  
"Is he alright?" Rikku finally asked.  
"Yes he's still alive" answered Lulu "Just knocked out"  
"Phew so where's Yunie" asked Rikku as Wakka pulled him up and took him to a bed. Just then Edith had arrived on the chocobo, dust was everywhere. Rikku coughed "Hey"  
"Oh sorry" said Edith then she remembered "Are you guys looking for someone cause I think she's been kidnapped"  
"Yunie" said Rikku  
"Please tell us what has happened" said Paine and Edith told them what she saw.  
"This is bad ya" said Wakka who had came out to listen.  
"Do think it could be Seymore?" asked Rikku  
"I don't know but we've got to go after her" said Paine  
"But what about him?" asked Rikku  
"Who's hurt" asked Edith and Rikku lead the way in the tent. When Edith saw him she was a bit shocked. "I'm just being silly. He died 2 years ago, nope it's just someone who looks like him." thought Edith "Give him this" said Edith and she pulled out a X potion. "It wont wake him up but it will keep him from dieing. I will contact someone I know who knows white magic. But before I do is Yuna a summoner?" she asked.  
"No Yuna is a High Summoner ya, did you bump your head or something?" asked Wakka  
"Uh yeah I see now thanks" said Edith but in fact she didn't see. In fact she thought that High Summoners were meant to be dead. She grabbed two more chocobos and gave then to Rikku and Paine. "I will contact the dolphin summoner" said Edith and with that she went off to the beach. Rikku and Paine went as well towards the beach to get to the Celcius.  
"Did she say dolphin summoner?" asked Lulu  
"She really has bumped her head ya" said Wakka  
At the Celcius Rikku and Paine came in.  
"Yunie's been kidnapped" said Rikku  
"Can you find her Shinra?" asked Paine  
"I'm on it" answered Shinra and the Celcius took off.  
"We are going to kick Seymore and find Yuna" Brother said.  
At the beach Edith saw the Celcius take off. She wrote a note and thankfully she saw some dolphins in the distance. She walked into the sea until she was a waist height and then she whistled. Some dolphins came up to her she slipped the note into a dolphins mouth and she told the dolphin to give it to Adelle, and the dolphin went off keeping the note out of the water.


	6. The Dolphin Summoner Back In Action

I really am sorry if this bit sounds rushed and the next chapter which is by the way the last one I did this last Summer you see. But the good news is that I'm already doing a sequel to this mainly because I didn't get to answer all the questions, but it wont be posted for quite a while it's a work in progress and any way I'm not sure wherether to post it on here. It's called Darkness and half of it is on another website. Anyway what I'm thinking of doing is to do a completely different story still on ffx-2 though but based on Shuyin's last thoughts, I'm thinking of aeons, time travel and a next generation. Dont no yet tell me what you think should I leave the sequel till later or should I write this new story down before I forget about it. Also I'm posting a story called I hate that character read it and review it's going to be good. Anyway back to this story.

**Master of Truth: **The stupid thing wont search your name so your going 2 have 2 tell me wot ur story is called. Thnx for ur review if u can come up with a gud summary 4 this story plz tell me I want at least one more person to review this story before it ends. The next chapter is the last one. Thank you again and I hoped you enjoyed reading it W8 it's not over yet. Ok so it's not goodbye yet then.

**Disclaimer:** I do i mean cough dont own ffx-2 stuff that up ur arse square enix

While at Zanarkand everyone was beginning to wake up. Inside the Stadium people were hugging each other pleased that they were still alive. Stacey went up to Adelle.  
"So what happened?" asked Stacey  
"I don't know" said Adelle Then Katy burst in.  
"Delly the whole of Zanarkand is repaired" said Katy. People started to rush out, not believing what they were seeing. Adelle heard a few comments.  
"It's a miracle!"  
"Do you think it was a wish"  
"Adelle what were you thinking about on that last song" asked Stacey  
"Well I was thinking how nice it would be if Zanarkand came back" answered Adele "Why?" she asked  
"Well I think you made your own wish come true, and I'm not surprised as your power comes from people being happy, I felt such an atmosphere in there." said Stacey Adelle chose not to question so she just smiled.  
"Hey you guys I've got to tell you something!" exclaimed Katy as she came through the crowd to meet them.  
"Later Kate" said Adelle as she spotted a dolphin trying to get her attention. She went over to the dolphin and took the note from its mouth.  
"Well what does it say?" asked Katy as the two friends came over to see what Adelle was doing. Adelle began to read.  
"A summoner has been kidnapped. She needs your help and after that someone in Besaid is injured, I knew that you would help thanks. From Edith" said Adelle and she folded the note up and putted it away. "I'm going to help her this person could be dangerous" said Adelle and she went to go and get changed back into her old clothes.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Katy  
"We're going to help too" answer Stacey  
"Oh right on" said Katy  
Five minutes later Adelle came back.  
"We're coming too" said Katy.  
"Thanks guys" answered Adelle. The girls untied the chocobos and rode as fast as they can along the path out of Zanarkand.  
The girls had rode as far as the Mihen Highroad when they had bumped into the kidnapper.  
"Hey its you the guy I saw floating over Zanarkand. Oh its not a hat" said Katy who was disappointed" said Katy  
"Will you please tell us what your going on about!" shouted Stacey  
"He was the one causing the earthquake" said Katy drawing out her daggers, Stacey got her bow and arrow ready and Adelle got her staff ready. Then Adelle recognised the summoner.  
"It's Yuna from my dream" said Adelle. Seymore laughed. "What do you want her for?" asked Adelle.  
"To create a new Sin, to finish the suffering…" said Seymore but Katy cut.  
"This guy is nuts" said Katy  
"But you see I have brought you summoner and Zanarkand and the people of Zanarkand 1000 years in the future. Zanarkand was the reason for Sin. I will make all of you faiths and you will summon Sin. You will give Lady Yuna the final Aeon and I will be Sin. I will end the suffering of Spira" said Seymore  
"You're an unsent" said Adelle as she saw pryflies come out of his body  
"Ok enough talk" said Stacey and she struck her arrow into his chest. Seymore took the arrow out.  
"Your friends seem to want death so I will give it to them but spare you for now. With that the two guados became two fiends known as Chocobo Eater and Spherimorph.  
"Your wrong we're going to save Yuna. Guys we will need to attack the Chocobo Eater first cause its got Yuna" said Adelle but before they could do anything Seymore had blocked any means of escape.  
"What do we do?" asked Katy  
"We fight" said Adelle. With that she turned the staff into a sword. The three girls turned towards the Chocobo Eater. Katy went first she had her full concerntration. She slashed the fiend twice. While she was doing so the Spherimorph attacked Katy, but Katy cart wheeled to dodge it. Stacey aimed at the wrist of the fiend to try and cut off the hand which contained Yuna. She had a direct hit. Adelle jumped and sliced the wrist. The girls kept attacking the wrist, but the fiend put Yuna in a different hand and jumped on the girls Adelle dodged it but her friends were weak. Before Adelle had time to do some white magic the fiend punched both of her friends and they were knocked out, Adelle knew that the fiend was weak also and with her sword she slashed the fiend and the chocobo eater burst into pryflies, but there was still one left. Yuna fell but the chocobo Adelle had been riding on ran forward and caught Yuna and it brought Yuna to Adelle. Adelle needed to heal her friends fast. Then suddenly Adelle saw an air ship low overhead. Guns blasted at the boulders and two girls jumped off. One didn't look as if she cared there was a battle going on and the other looked so eager to battle. Adelle smiled as the two girls joined her.  
"Yunie" said Rikku when she saw Yuna on the chocobo. Adelle turned the sword into a staff she did some white magic on Katy and Stacey but they were still weak.  
"Quickly guys your in no shape to fight, swap with those two girls" said Adelle. The friends nodded and Rikku and Paine joined Adelle while at a safe distance Katy had a closer look at Yuna. "Stand back!" shouted Adelle  
"Why I wanna fight" said Rikku  
"Do as she says Rikku" said Paine. Adelle twirled the staff around and pryflies came from the sky through Yuna and then over Adelle's head. Adelle was suddenly filled with memories of Yuna fighting with her first aeon. Then a Besaid symbol appeared on the floor. Then an aeon came from the sky, it landed but pryflies came from its body. The aeon started to fight the fiend until aeon was weak and it burst into pryflies. Adelle thought that it looked like a bird and she had thought how pretty it was. Rikku and Paine joined her again.  
"How did you do that" said Rikku  
"The pryflies reacted to the memories of Yuna" replied Adelle. Rikku went in to finish off the fiend with the daggers, and the fiend burst into pryflies.  
"Hmmm you can have Yuna for now but I will be waiting in Bevelle" said Seymore and with that he disappeared. When Adelle turned around Katy was already jumping up and down.  
"Wow you did it, hey can we have a party" said Katy  
"Yeah a party" said Rikku  
"Oh no" said Stacey and Paine together. Adelle giggled  
"I see you've got your energy back Kate" said Adelle just then Yuna woke up.  
"Where am I?" asked Yuna. Rikku was about to answer when Katy cut in.  
"Adelle saved you from that guy with the weird hairdo, and I thought it was a hat" said Katy  
"Katy she doesn't know who we are" said Stacey.  
"I'm Adelle, that's Stacey and that over there is Katy who is like Rikku" said Adelle "And sorry I didn't catch your name"  
"Paine nice to meet you" said Paine  
"Well thanks for your help" said Adelle  
"What I want to know is who was that guy?" asked Stacey  
"Maester Seymore" said Paine  
"Yeah Yunie Seymore kidnapped you. But he tried to save you but now he's really hurt."  
"We must go back to Besaid and thank you for saving me." said Yuna  
"Please tell us we come from Zanarkand how long ago was the city destroyed" said Stacey  
"A 1002 years ago" said Rikku  
"Don't worry about that Stacey we can learn about the impotant bits of Spira on the way" said Adelle "I can heal him in Besaid using white magic"  
"Thank you" said Yuna.


	7. Waking up

Last chapter boo hoo wait why am I saying goodbye there is a sequel I'm doing. Hey but like I said earlier it's gonna take quite a while. I'm sorry it took so long to post it was fan fiction's fault for delaying things. If you haven't already you might of noticed another story called I hate that character well I'm taking a bit of a break from writing serious stories but I promise as soon as that story is done I'll do the sequel to this one.

**Master Of Truth: **Sorry it took so long anyway you might of noticed I havent reviewed yours yet why? well I er........ Hey gimme a break college work is alot of work and anyway I did this story ages ago anyway I will read yours it's finding the time I'm writing stories, I got to finish some coursework, I'm reading other ffx-2 fan fictions and I have a social life to think about ect... Hmmm I need to put your story at the top of my list. Anyway Thnx for your lovely reviews and it's nice to hear your making your own conclusions of the story like saying that you think the friends are guardians, I never thought of it that way my story just keeps giving more surprises eh.

**Discrim thingy: **My mind has gone blank I can't remember what the name was lol. Anyway for the last time I DONT OWN FFX-2

On the celcius  
"Yuna you are o.k." said Brother  
"Thanks to those guys" said Rikku "Hey do you really come from Zanarkand?"  
"Yep and that Seymore guy brought everyone a 1000 years in the future who lived in Zanarkand" said Adelle  
"Rikku there's your answer to the pryflies" said Paine  
"And it is rebuilt. Don't ask it's a long story" said Katy  
"Anyway Yuna can you tell us what happened in like a 1000 years" said Adelle. So Yuna told her everything.  
"So you're a high summoner" said Adelle  
"Do we have to bow?" asked Katy  
"No" giggled Yuna  
The gang arrive at the Besaid Village.  
"Are you alright?" asked Lulu  
"Yes" said Yuna as they entered the village.  
"How is he?" asked Rikku  
"He's keeping in there ya but he hasn't woke up" said Wakka  
"Hi Edith" said Katy who was jumping up and down  
"Adelle thank goodness you're here and I see you've rescued the high summoner" said Edith as she walked past Katy to greet Adelle and as Wakka lead Yuna to where he was, Katy and Stacey followed.  
"Hey its its….." said Katy but Stacey cut in  
"Look you can't see who it is from here, remember he died 2 years ago so don't go upsetting Adelle until we know for sure."  
While outside the tent.  
"So which tent is he in?"asked Adelle So Edith showed her. Adelle twirled her staff around and as she was doing white magic on this person, memories of that dream came into her head. When she finished she chose not to go into the tent to see who it was. Instead she had a look around the village.  
"Hey" said Wakka  
"Huh" said Adelle  
"Something wrong ya" said Wakka  
"Um" said Adelle. She pondered for a moment to tell him about her cousin "No just thinking thank you"  
"O.k. but don't do too much thinking ya" said Wakka. Adelle sat down by the fire. Just then her friends came out of the tent.  
"Hey, Delly he's just waking up" said Katy  
Inside the tent  
Yuna is sitting beside the bed and Katy and Stacey had just left, then she saw his eyes open.  
"Seymore!" he shouted and he got up with his back to Yuna  
"He's gone, I love you" said Yuna standing up. He turned around.  
"I thought I'd lost you" he said cuddling Yuna, they went outside the tent hand in hand.  
Outside everyone was around the fire, then Rikku spotted the couple.  
"I know you've got a little world of your own, but could you join us" said Rikku sarcastically. Katy looked up.  
"Its its…." said Katy  
"What is it Katy?" said Adelle  
"You look like you've seen a ghost ya" said Wakka  
"Your face has gone white" said Rikku who was looking at Katy's face closely. But Katy shook her head she just pointed at him who was behind Adelle. Everyone turned to where she was pointing.  
"What you know him or something?" asked Wakka  
Yuna turned to him but he was staring at his cousin not believing what he was seeing. Adelle turned away, she kept saying to herself that he was dead. Then she finally spoke.  
"Stacey do you see what I see" said Adelle, Stacey nodded.  
"Do you think he's an unsent" Katy whispered. Yuna answered for him.  
"No he arrived two years ago in Spira" said Yuna  
"Yeah I found him, so do you guys know him?" asked Rikku  
"She's my cousin" he said.  
"So it can speak, help the unsent's talking!" shouted Katy  
"He's not an unsent. Those dreams Adelle has been having, they make sense now. He was never dead. Sin didn't kill him Sin took him a 1000 years into the future." said Stacey. Adelle then smiled, she turned to face him.  
"I haven't seen you in two years. A nice hello would be nice, and a smile. So are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join us" said Adelle  
"So uh how is everyone back home" he said as him and Yuna sat down but before she could answer.  
"Hey, we should have a party. Um we could call it the return of the star Blitzball Player" said Katy  
"Or we could call it the return of the senseless wonder" said Stacey Adelle giggled.  
"What" said Stacey  
"People will be really shocked Katy, some might even faint" said Adelle  
"Ah" said Katy.  
"Anyway you can see for yourself soon, cause that Seymore guy brought the city and the people into the future." said Adelle  
"We can see the city all lit up at night" said Yuna  
"Yeah but first we need to sort that Seymore guy out" said Stacey  
"I've got a plan, I will send him to the farplane and then I will destroy the necklace." said Adelle  
"Why" said Katy  
"cause I can bring back Sin if I wanted" said Adelle "Get ready"  
"Why?" Rikku asked  
"She's gonna bring Seymore here" said Stacey. Adelle twirled her staff the pryflies came and formed Seymore. Adelle twirled her staff more performing the sending. The others stood back whie her cousin and Katy started to attack him, he tried to attack back but he couldn't, because he was frozen on the spot, and then he was sent to the farplane in a burst of pryflies.  
"That was easy" said Katy  
"That's because he didn't expect it come on now we can go home" said Adelle  
Later that day there was a party, a concert in fact planned by Rikku and Katy. Adelle and Yuna were singing on stage (The heaven song)

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

(We're in heaven)

Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
That it's over no,  
You keep me comin' back for more

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
(We're in heaven)

Now nothin' could change what you mean to me uh,  
there's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
heaven

Now our dreams are comin' true,  
Through the good times and the bad,  
I'll be standin' there by you

(We're in heaven)

And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

We're in heaven

Crap ending I know 3 lines in fighting Seymore I hang my head in shame. That's why I chose to do a sequel. Look out for it it's gonna be called Darkness


End file.
